blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Star
'History' 'The Shadow Saga' 'Shot to Hell' The Silver Star was introduced to the PeaceKeepers during their flight to escort Princess Ludmila. The group of heroes immediately sensed that something was off about him and were cautious when in his presence. During the flight he would restrain Void as she lashed out a serviceman for assaulting her. He is introduced to the public as the new face of the PeaceKeepers and ends up in Hell with the rest of the team. Upon his arrival, his mind control chip malfunctions and loses its grip on him. His chip continues to malfunction throughout his time in Hell, much to Zephyr's dismay. Many of the group repeatedly attempt to confront Silver Star about the chip, but they are interrupted each time. Once the group enters the second circle, Zephyr once again attempts to confront Silver Star. This time Zephyr notices the chip and pins him to the ground, but Silver Star breaks free and fights the group off. The group is then swarmed by various abominations, during which Ambush and Howl attempt to remove the chip form Silver Star. Silver Star grows impatient and tears the chip from his neck himself, before joining in the fight. Following the fighting, he reveals the nature of the control chip to the team and with that the revelation that Marcus Forsythe is playing them. Silver Star is then sent cascading through the Abyss while Abaddon deal with Void. Along with the rest of the group, Silver Star is able to escape the Abyss and returns to Earth. 'Hell on Earth' Silver Star is later rescued by the remainder of the PeaceKeepers and agrees to assist them in their attempt to stop Abaddon. He is soon after defeated in combat by Abaddon, who had just attacked the group. He later proves instrumental in the battle against the shadows, as his destruction of water towers gives Brine the water she needs to destroy Mister Machine's robot army. Soon after, Silver Star takes a communicator and is admitted into the PeaceKeepers as one of its final members and also as an inaugural member of Blue Ribbon. 'Personality & Relationships' Regarding his personality, very little is known about Silver Star due to his mind-control. However, he has been observed being heroic and willing to protect those in need. 'Appearance' Silver Star, or Cameron Cage, is a tall and muscular blonde Caucasian man. He has a fair complexion, resting between tan and pale. He has a fairly large nose, full lips, round blue eyes, and average sized ears. He tends to keep his face clean-shaven and wears his hair in a typical short hairstyle. 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman Strength: '''Silver Star has super strength, enabling him to lift upwards of 75 tons. The limits of his strength are unknown. '''Flight: '''He is able to fly at supersonic speeds. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Silver Star has nearly impenetrable skin, able to shrug off bullets as if they were bee stings. '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: '''While it is unknown if Silver Star has mastered a particular fighting style, he is shown to be a skilled combatant. '''Weaknesses While his power is great, he is still shown to be a man of average intelligence and lacking entirely in the ability to disperse energy. He may deeply regret his mind control and could seek drastic measures for atonement. Silver Star is sterile. 'Equipment' Silver Star's suit: 'A suit made from a highly resistant fiber and gifted to him by DXD. The suit bears his trademark silver star insignia upon the chest. 'Notes and Trivia *Cameron is 26 years old at the time of his first appearance. Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Sentinels Category:Male Characters